Von Zeit zu Zeit
by CKLizzy
Summary: Von Zeit zu Zeit hätte ein einfacher Kuss so Vieles besser gemacht... - Jane-Lisbon, deutsche Version von ALL THE TIMES - abgeschlossen!
1. Küss den Frosch

**Von Zeit zu Zeit**

Autor: CK

Rating: PG / P6 & eher Friendship als Romance, aber schauen wir mal...

Inhalt: Von Zeit zu Zeit hätte ein einfacher Kuss so Vieles besser gemacht...

Pairing: Absolut Jane & Lisbon :)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix; die Serie ist rechtmäßiges Eigentum Bruno Hellers, seines Teams und CBS - eine einfach großartige Serie, wie ich sagen muss; ich hab die Pilotfolge gesehen und war verliebt ;)

Anmerkung: Die Idee zu der Story hatte ich, nachdem ich "Red Brick and Ivy" geschaut hatte; Lisbon kommentierte da etwas, womit ich aber jetzt noch nicht spoilern möchte. Dies hier ist eher eine Oneshot-Serie als tatsächlich Stories, die miteinander in Verbindung stehen; auch wenn sich die Handlung etwas "steigern" wird zu den späteren Teilen hin.

Die Serie habe ich ursprünglich in Englisch geschrieben und jetzt übersetzt; auch die Dialoge, die original aus der Serie übernommen sind, habe hier trotzdem ich frei übersetzt, da ich erstens nicht die deutschen Folgen habe und ich zweitens die Übersetzungen teilweise ziemlich mies finde. Die Originalstory findet ihr ebenfalls hier auf , sofern ihr Interesse daran habt :)

* * *

**EINS - Küss' den Frosch**

_Episode Tag __zur Pi__lot__e__pisode._

Sie konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Er hatte diese Wirkung auf sie. Er brachte sie zum Lächeln, egal, wie wütend sie auf ihn war, wie sauer oder aufgebracht. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken, sie rasch vergessen zu lassen, dass sie ihm eigentlich nicht so schnell vergeben sollte.

Teresa Lisbon war bewusst, dass sie eher versuchte, ihn ein wenig zu erziehen, statt dass sie wirklich sauer auf ihn war. Immerhin löste er ihre Fälle; er war eine große Hilfe. Zwar würde sie es niemals zugeben, aber ohne Patrick Jane wäre ihr Leben und ihre Arbeit viel schwieriger und komplizierter.

Wie jetzt, da ein weitere Fall gelöst und ihre Arbeit für dieses Mal getan war. Ja, sie waren sauer auf ihn, weil er ihnen nicht von Anfang an reinen Wein eingeschenkt und gesagt hatte, was er wusste - und plante. Doch andererseits wussten sie auch, dass dies die Art war, wie Jane arbeitete, und dass vielleicht nur so seine Pläne funktionierten. Mochten sie auch unkonventionell sein - aber sie _funktionierten_.

Und während er die Fälle löste, schaffte er es ganz nebenbei auch noch, ihr Leben ein Stück besser zu machen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er es bewusst tat, dass es wirkte und sogar half; doch letztlich war es einfach so. Unwiderruflich.

So wie jetzt wieder, da er einen kleinen Origami-Frosch auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, der plötzlich... gehüpft war. Es hatte sie erschreckt; doch dann hatte es sie abermals zum Lächeln gebracht.

"Sie müssen ihn küssen", hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme hinter sich; er sprach so sanft, dass sie einen wohligen Schauer fühlte.

"Was?", hakte sie nach, ihre Stimme genauso leise wie die seine.

"Sie müssen den Frosch küssen, dann wird er sich in einen Prinzen verwandeln. Sie kennen das Märchen doch, oder?"

Natürlich kannte sie es. Und als sie noch jünger war, ein kleines Mädchen, hätte sie es vermutlich geglaubt. Unglücklicherweise war sie jetzt erwachsen. Und Erwachsene glaubten nicht mehr an Märchen. Oder?

"Aber es ist ein Frosch aus Papier!", protestierte sie, wandte sich jedoch immer noch nicht um.

"Sie müssen nur daran glauben."

Teresa schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Das war doch verrückt. Sie würde keinen Papierfrosch küssen. Auch wenn es besser war, als einen richtigen Frosch zu küssen; das würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht...

_Komm schon, Lisbon, das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein_, schalt sie sich selbst und seufzte. Er stand noch immer da und wartete darauf, dass sie es tat; sie konnte seine Gegenwart praktisch fühlen. So gab sie schließlich nach, sah sich um und versicherte sich, dass niemand sie beobachten würde, um dann den Frosch zu nehmen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Sie bekam nicht mit, dass Patrick auf einmal neben ihr stand, bevor seine Lippen nicht ihre Wange berührten.

"Der Prinz sendet Ihnen seine förmliche Entschuldigung, aber er ist leider sehr beschäftigt. Er hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das zu überbringen", flüsterte er; dann verschwand er.

Und wieder hatte er sie zum Lächeln gebracht.

ENDE


	2. Ein Gentleman alter Schule

**ZWEI - Ein Gentleman alter Schule**

_Eine alternative Szene zu der mit Jane und Lisbon im Motelzimmer in der Folge 1x02, "Red Hair And Silver Tape" ("Romeo & Julia")._

"Selbst wenn ich falsch liegen sollte, schadet es niemandem."

Nicht dass sie irgendwelche triftigen Gründe oder Argumente gegen sein Vorhaben gehabt hätte. Zumindest keine, die er nicht hätte widerlegen. Denn auf die eine oder andere Weise hatte er eben doch meistens Recht. Mochte man es vielleicht eine schlechte Angewohnheit nennen - doch letztendlich war es diese Angewohnheit, die ihnen viel zu oft half. Und nun saßen sie in einem Motelzimmer und beobachteten Van Pelt und Rigsby bei ihrem "Undercover-Essen", und obgleich sie es nicht zugeben wollte, so war sich Lisbon doch sicher, dass dies ihrem Fall - oder der Lösung desselben - zuträglich sein würde, wenn nicht sogar die Lösung selbst war.

So lief sie um den bereits sitzenden Jane herum und nahm neben ihm auf der Couch Platz. Für einen Moment herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor Patrick mit leiser Stimme das Wort ergriff.

"Sie haben es wirklich nicht in Betracht gezogen?"

"Was meinen Sie?", wollte sie wissen, während ihre Augen immer noch am Bildschirm des Fernsehers festhingen.

"Sie wissen schon - die Reservierung im Restaurant, dass Sie dachten, ich wollte Sie verführen..."

"Ich dachte nicht, dass Sie mich..."

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das nicht getan haben?"

Das war eine gute Frage. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht. Sie hatte über ihn nachgedacht, wie sie es so oft in letzter Zeit tat... _Wo um alles in der Welt war der Gedanke jetzt hergekommen?_ - doch über einen möglichen Versuch seinerseits, sie zu verführen? Nein. Vielleicht flirtete er mit ihr, so wie sie auch mit ihm, aber er hatte nie etwas gemacht, was unangemessen gewesen wäre. Also wohin sollte dieses Gespräch jetzt führen? Womöglich sollte sie aufhören, die Defensive zu spielen, und in die Offensive gehen.

"Verraten Sie mir: Sollte ich?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Sie können eine gewisse... Anziehung nicht verleugnen." Seine Stimme war ruhig, so als würde er über das Wetter plaudern, doch war er nicht weniger aufgewühlt als Lisbon, die versuchte, das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren.

"Aber Sie, Patrick Jane, sind viel zu sehr Gentleman, um mich wie ein zweitklassiger Macho zu verführen."

"Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt. Wirklich. Das haben Sie sehr nett gesagt", sagte er, und der intensive Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, sorgte dafür, dass eine zarte Röte ihr Gesicht überzog. Und ganz rasch war der Fernsehbildschirm wieder ihr bester Freund.

Sie schreckte etwas auf, als er plötzlich ihre Hand nahm und sie ein wenig anhob, während er sich gleichzeitig hinunter beugte. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Haut nicht; doch fühlte sie den Kuss, den er auf ihren Handrücken hauchte.

Als ihre Beine daraufhin aus Wackelpudding zu bestehen schienen, war sie froh, dass sie saß. Sie hasste ihn und seine charmante Art; dass es sie so... schwach machte. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie ihre Hand, die er noch immer in seiner hielt, wegzog.

Denn irgendwie mochte sie es auch.

ENDE


	3. Sandburgen und Luftschlösser

**DREI - Sandburgen und Luftschlösser**

_Eine Ergänzung zur Folge 1x03, "Red Tide" ("Surfin' California"). Beginnt, kurz bevor Jane die Sandburg fertig gestellt. Es ist keine Missing Scene oder Ergänzung im eigentlichen Sinne, da es nicht wirklich in die Original-Handlungsablauf der Folge passen würde._

"Ich habe Sie gesucht."

So irritiert Teresa Lisbons Stimme auch klang; sie sprach auch von Belustigung. Und wie hätte sie sich auch nicht amüsieren können, bei dem Bild, was sich ihr bot - das Bild eines Patrick Jane, im Sand sitzend, seines Jacketts und seiner Weste entledigt, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die Schuhe ausgezogen, und mit Haaren, die die frische Meeresbrise ordentlich durchgewirbelt hatte. Und vor ihm war eine riesige - selbst das war noch eine Untertreibung - Sandburg.

"Brauchen Sie mich für irgendetwas?", fragte er, sah jedoch nicht auf, sondern füllte stattdessen geschäftig einen kleinen Eimer mit Sand. Lisbon wollte lieber erst gar nicht wissen, woher oder von wem er das Strandspielzeug bekommen hatte.

"In der Tat, ja - wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe beim Verhör eines Verdächtigen...", antwortete sie ihm, doch wurde von ihm, der überhaupt nicht richtig zuzuhören schien, unterbrochen, als er fragte: "Wollen Sie mitmachen?"

"Meinen Sie nicht, Sie sollten den Sand lieber den Kindern überlassen?"

"Kommen Sie schon, haben Sie denn nie davon geträumt, eine Prinzessin in einem schönen Schloss zu sein, als Sie noch ein Kind waren?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lehnte er sich in ihre Richtung, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich hinunter, so dass sie neben ihm kniete.

"Selbst wenn ich das hätte - ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Und angesehen davon haben wir jetzt keine Zeit für so was", argumentierte sie und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, was er jedoch effektiv verhinderte, indem er sie zurück in den Sand drückte und dann flink ihre Schuhe auszog.

"Jane, geben Sie sie zurück", murrte sie und langte nach ihnen, doc her versteckte sie schnell hinter seinem Rücken. "Warum können Sie sich nicht wie ein normaler Erwachsener benehmen?"

"Warum können Sie nicht mal eine Pause machen? Zehn Minuten. Sie helfen mir, ich helfe Ihnen. Und ich bin fast fertig, es wird als mit ziemlicher Sicherheit weniger als zehn Minuten dauern. Abgemacht?"

"Nein, Jane, da gibt es nichts _abzumachen_. Wir haben Arbeit zu erledigen und _das_ hier ist Zeitverschwendung. Also kommen Sie endlich."

"Wissen Sie, Sie arbeiten zu viel. Und", er schaute auf seine imaginäre Uhr, "es ist ohnehin Zeit für eine Pause. Zehn Minuten." Sie verdrehte die Augen, wenn er ihr den Eimer mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln entgegen streckte.

Und sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich nachgab.

---

So wie er es versprochen hatte, dauerte es wirklich keine zehn Minuten.

Lisbon sah neugierig und erstaunt auf, als die Leute, die sich um sie herum versammelt hatten, anfingen zu applaudieren und zu jubeln. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass die Menge so begeistert von Janes und ihrer Arbeit war. Mehr Janes als ihre, aber letztlich war es auch ihre Zeit gewesen, also verdiente sie den Applaus genauso, entschied sie für sich.

Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden, wenn er neben ihr auftauchte, sich hinunterbeugte und ihr eine Hand reichte.

"Schenkt Ihr mir diesen Eröffnungstanz, Eure Hoheit?"

"Was?", fragte sie verwirrt. Entweder hatte er zu viel Sand eingeatmet oder zu lange in der Sonne zugebracht. Oder beides. Aber er hatte auf jeden Fall seinen Verstand verloren und sie zeigte diesen Gedanken deutlich mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Das Schloss ist fertig, und jetzt findet ein Eröffnungsball statt. Abgesehen davon habe ich immer noch vier Minuten", erklärte er salopp. Lisbon seufzte.

"Manchmal sind Sie wirklich schrecklich kindisch", kommentierte sie mit einem Kopfschütteln, nahm dann aber dennoch die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Augenblicklich zog er sie dicht zu sich. Eine Hand hielt noch immer die ihre, während er die andere auf ihrem Rücken ruhen ließ. Sie legte ihrerseits ihre noch freie Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.

Sie wusste nicht, zu welcher Musik er sich bewegte, doch musste sie zugeben, dass ihr die sachten Bewegungen durchaus gefielen, und wie er ihre Körper um das Schloss lenkte. Sie nahm die Menschen um sie herum, die ihnen zusahen, kaum wahr; geschweige denn sah sie das Lächeln auf den vielen Gesichtern. Sie verlor sich nur in seinen Augen; in dem Lächeln und der Zärtlichkeit, die sich in ihnen widerspiegelten.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stoppte er langsam ihre Bewegungen; er stand nur noch da und hielt sie in seinen Armen.

"Danke für den Tanz", er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann los, "und jetzt können wir zurück zur Arbeit."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er schnell ihrer beider Sachen, gab er ihre Schuhe und nahm dann ihre Hand, um sie mit sich in Richtung ihres Autos zu ziehen, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, überhaupt über eine Antwort nachzudenken.

ENDE


	4. Nicht jede Frau

**VIER - **** Nicht jede Frau**

_Schließt an das Ende von 1x04 __"Lady In Red"__ ("Die schöne Witwe") an; wir gehen mal davon aus, dass Lisbon und Jane gemeinsam in einem Auto zurückfahren, während die anderen das zweite nehmen.  
Und ich muss mich für die Übersetzungen entschuldigen; das kommt davon, wenn man seine Formulierungen und Wortspiele aufs Englische abstimmt ^^_

"Was genau meinten Sie eigentlich, als Sie Rigsby 'Trauen Sie sich endlich' sagten?"

Teresa Lisbon schaute den Berater ihres Teams strengen Blickes an; doch dieser ignorierte ihren Blick und fand offensichtlich alles andere um sie herum viel interessanter als seinen Boss. Diese hatte Cho weggeschickt und gewartet, bis die anderen drei Agenten das zweite Auto erreicht hatten, um mit Jane alleine reden zu können.

"Nichts Besonderes; Sie wissen schon, nur so ein Ding zwischen Männern." Patrick Jane war sich mehr als bewusst, dass Lisbon alles andere als dumm war und es ihm nicht abkaufen würde; das würde viel zu leicht sein. Doch ein Mann konnte sein Glück versuchen, nicht wahr?

"Hat dieses Ding auch einen Namen? Einen grace-iösen vielleicht?" Er wäre auch wirklich überrascht gewesen, wenn sie es nicht herausbekommen hätte.

"Kommen Sie schon, er verdient doch ein wenig... Liebe und Zuneigung", versuchte er es, jedoch schon wissend, dass er diesmal versagt hatte.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Jane. Es gibt Regeln. Sie sollten nicht Agents dazu ermutigen, Beziehungen mit ihren Kollegen einzugehen. Das führt eh nur zu Problemen." Beinahe wäre ihm ein "Ja, Mama" rausgerutscht, doch er konnte gerade noch so an sich halten; es war eindeutig schlauer, den Mund zu halten. Und als er nichts erwiderte, sprach Lisbon einfach weiter. "Und nun sagen Sie mir - worum ging es eigentlich bei dieser 'ich kann jede Frau haben, die ich will'-Sache?"

"Also... eigentlich war es mehr 'ich kann jede Frau verführen, wenn ich es will', wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, aber auch das war... eine Sache zwischen Männern. Ich wollte Rigsby nur helfen", erklärte er achselzuckend.

"Das funktioniert also bei jeder Frau, sagen Sie?"

"Um genau zu sein - ich habe über die Frauen auf der Beerdigung gesprochen. Aber... ja, so kann man es theoretisch auch sagen."

"Auch bei mir?"

Eine Antwort blieb er ihr vorerst schuldig; er zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu, wie Rigsby, Van Pelt und Cho in das zweite Auto einstiegen und wegfuhren. Erst dann setzte er zum Sprechen an, wenngleich er sie immer noch nicht ansah.

"Nein. Weil Sie nicht _jede Frau_ sind."

"Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob das wirklich ein Kompliment war, als das Sie es ja scheinbar angedacht haben", stichelte sie - und erlangte damit schließlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er grinste verschmitzt als er sich ihr zuwandte, doch dann nahm sein Gesicht todernste Züge an, und er stellte sich einen Tick näher vor sie als üblich und angebracht und sah ihr so tief in die Augen, dass sie beinahe zurückgewichen wäre.

"Teresa", begann er, mit einer schmeichelnden, verführerischen Stimme. Und doch sah er, dass sie ihm noch widerstand. "Sie sind nicht wie all die Frauen da draußen, die sich nur danach verzehren, von einem Mann verführt und in Besitz genommen zu werden." Sie schluckte schwer ob seiner Worte, doch gab noch nicht nach. "Sie sind stark, selbstbewusst und Sie sind wunderschön. Sie brauchen keinen Mann, der Sie erobert, weil Sie nie die Kontrolle abgeben würden. _Sie_ wählen den Mann, den _Sie_ wollen, nicht umgekehrt." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ein wohliger Schauer durchlief, als er ihre Hände in die seinen nahm und seine Daumen ihre Handrücken ganz sanft streichelten. "Sie wissen, was Sie wollen und Sie würden niemals jemanden gegen Ihren Willen handeln lassen", sprach er weiter und registrierte, dass sie noch immer bemüht war, ihm zu widerstehen, auch wenn es ihr zunehmend schwerer fiel. "Sie bestimmen die Regeln und ein Mann wird ihnen widerstandslos folgen, weil er Ihnen hoffnungslos verfallen wird." Sein Gesicht war von ihrem nur noch Millimeter entfernt und sie war bereit, alle Widerstände fallen zu lassen, als er murmelte: "Du bist nicht wie die anderen Frauen da draußen. Du bist so viel besser, auf mehr als eine Weise." Damit küsste er ihre Nasenspitze, ließ sie los und stieg ins Auto ein.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu sammeln; dann lächelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. _Was zu beweisen war._ Zweifellos, er war ein Verführer, vielleicht der beste weit und breit, und vermutlich würden ihm eine Menge Frauen verfallen und seiner Art, seiner Strategie, erliegen. Und auch wenn sie in der Lage gewesen war, ihm zu widerstehen - mehr oder weniger -, so schwor sie sich doch, dass sie ihn eines Tages seine Fähigkeiten erfolgreich an ihr ausprobieren lassen würde.

ENDE


	5. Stark

**FÜNF - Stark**

_Missing Scene aus "Redwood" ("Beste Freundinnen") - fügt sich zwischen die vorletzte und letzte Szene ein. _

So oft sie auch in gefährlichen Situationen war, und so sehr es auch ein Teil ihres Berufes war - Teresa Lisbon wusste, dass sie sich niemals daran gewöhnen würde. Und genauso wusste sie, dass es gut so war, denn würden die Gefahr und solche Situationen plötzlich unter "normal" verbucht werden, würde sie in eine Routine verfallen, die eigentlich nicht vorhanden war - und das wäre fatal.

Jeder gelöste Fall bedeutete große Erleichterung; es nahm ihr einen Teil der Last von ihren Schultern. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Opfer - deshalb war sie überhaupt erst Polizisten und Mitglied des CBI geworden.

Viel zu viele Menschen starben eines sinnlosen Todes, und wenn sie auch nur einige der Männer und Frauen, die sch anmaßten, über Leben und Tod einer anderen Person entscheiden zu können, fassen konnte, dann half es ihr zu glauben, dass sie wenigstens _etwas_ getan hatte.

Sie liebte ihren Job. Doch im Gegensatz zu vielen ihrer Kollegen liebte sie nicht den Nervenkitzel, der mit dieser Arbeit einherging. Sie wollte nur einen Fall so schnell wie möglich abschließen, ihn schnell lösen, damit sie sich rasch dem nächsten zuwenden konnte.

"Hey, tapfere Kämpferin", hörte sie eine sanfte, leise und vertraute Stimme hinter sich. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Nicht nur hatte er ihre Gedankengänge so abrupt beendet, dass sie aus dem Konzept geriet; die Art, wie er sie angesprochen hatte, verwirrte sie noch zusätzlich, so dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass diesen Worten eine Frage gefolgt war.

"Ja, sicherlich. Der Mistkerl ist gefasst, es könnte nicht besser sein." Nicht einmal sie glaubte sich selbst und sie wusste, dass er es ebenso nicht würde. Verflucht sei seine gute Menschenkenntnis.

"Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist", fuhr er fort - und Lisbon dachte bei sich, dass sie niemals einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, ebenso wie er ihr, aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie es ihm auch an_sah_.

"Ich auch", lächelte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand kurz über seinen Arm. "Danke."

"Soll ich Sie zurück zum Hotel bringen?"

"Ja. Das wäre sehr freundlich", antwortete sie höflich, bereits wieder verloren in Gedanken, und er sah sie kritisch an, doch entschied sich dann, vorerst nichts zu sagen. Seine Hand an ihrem Rücken führte sie zum Auto und er öffnete ihr die Tür; dann stieg er selbst in den Wagen und fuhr los.

Jeder Polizist und Fahrlehrer wäre stolz gewesen darauf, wie er diesmal fuhr. Auch wenn er sonst der "Zeit ist Geld"-Typ von Fahrer war - oder vielleicht fuhr er einfach nur gerne schnell, sie wusste es nicht -, diesmal hielt er sich streng an die Vorschrift. So streng, dass es sich fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. Aber nur fast.

Er sagte nichts, wartete darauf, dass sie das Wort ergriff, ihm signalisierte, dass sie vielleicht reden wollte. Sie schätzte das sehr. Sie schätzte, dass er wusste, wann er einfach zu warten hatte; wann es für seinen gegenüber am hilfreichsten war, einfach nur still zu deuten, dass er da war, wenn man ihn brauchte - als Freund, als jemand zum Reden. Doch im Moment würde sie dieses stille Angebot nicht annehmen. Es gab kaum etwas, worüber sie jetzt reden wollte; es war nicht etwa so, dass sie Situation sie besonders mitnahm. Doch dem möglichen Tod ins Auge zu sehen war auch niemals etwas, das man einfach abhakte und vergaß. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sie sich vor allem eine heiße Dusche und ihr warmes, weiches Bett. Sie wollte nur schlafen, den Tag hinter sich lassen, denn sie wusste, dass am nächsten Morgen wieder alles in Ordnung sein würde.

Als er mitbekam, dass sie nicht reden wollte, schwieg auch er. Sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der das Bedürfnis verspürte, über solche Ereignisse und Vorfälle zu reden, und er respektierte das. Er würde sie nicht drängen; er kannte sie dafür einfach zu gut. Wahrscheinlich wartete sie nur darauf, eine Dusche nehmen und sich danach ins Bett verkriechen zu können, etwas zu schlafen und ihren Kopf freizubekommen. Ihm war auch klar, dass sie niemanden brauchte, der auf sie aufpasste und über sie wachte, doch er sah nichtsdestotrotz, dass es ihr gut tat, diese Versicherung zu haben; dass jemand da war, sollte sie einen solchen Jemand brauchen. Und er war bereit, dieser Jemand zu sein. Denn so stark sie auch war, er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er auch auf sie aufpassen musste. Nicht dass er ihr das jemals sagen würde.

Zwanzig schweigsame, gedankenreiche Minuten später kamen sie am Hotel an. Noch immer schweigend, begleitete er sie zu ihrer Tür und wartete, bis sie öffnen würde. Doch statt dies zu tun, wandte sie sich um und sah ihn an.

"Danke", sagte sie schlicht, doch dieses eine Wort wirkte so bedeutungsschwer, wie es Tausende nicht mehr hätten sein können. Sie wussten beide, dass sie ihm für so viel mehr dankte als nur die Fahrt zurück zum Hotel.

Jane gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

"Gern geschehen. Und wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen - rufen Sie mich", sagte er und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Das werde ich. Gute Nacht - Patrick." Sein Name war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das ihre Lippen verließ.

"Gute Nacht, Teresa."

ENDE


	6. UnVerschlossen

**SECHS - (Un)Verschlossen**

_Eine kleine Ergänzung zu "Red Handed" ("Tisch 43") - ordnet sich nach der Szene, in der Jane den anderen die Geschenke gibt, und bevor sie zum Abendessen aufbrechen, ein. Der Rest der Folge wäre dementsprechend auch minimal abgeändert; zumindest gibts hier gleich noch einen Episode Tag dazu ;)_

"Ich komme gleich nach", rief Lisbon dem Team nach, und verschwand rasch in ihrem Büro. Sie hatte ihr Handy auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen - und sie wollte den Schmuck anlegen. Nachdem sie die Geschenkschachtel auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, griff sie nach dem Mobiltelefon und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche; dann öffnete sie die Schatulle. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Jane das wirklich getan hatte. Es war gegen die Regeln. Doch andererseits - was war eigentlich falsch oder verboten daran, dass er ihnen Geschenke machte? Es war immerhin nicht so, dass er damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit oder Zuneigung erkaufen wollte; er hatte ihnen damit einfach nur eine Freude machen wollen. Das war nicht das, was sie als Bestechung bezeichnen würde. Das war eben... Patrick Jane. Der Mann, der sich nicht um Vorschriften scherte. Und der Mann, der ihnen mit seinen unkonventionellen Methoden half - auf vielerlei Art und Weise.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschauen, und bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte, stand er, der gerade noch in ihren Gedanken gewesen war, bereits in ihrem Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Eine Frau sollte sich solchen Schmuck nicht alleine anlegen müssen."

"Ist schon okay, Jane. Ich komme klar, danke. Vielleicht braucht ja Van Pelt Hilfe."

"Keine Sorge, sie hat Hilfe. Rigsby war da sehr zuvorkommend."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich."

Sie sahen einander für einen Moment an. Es war nicht schlimm, wenn man sich in der Gegenwart des anderen mal nicht wohl fühlte, aber es war weniger gut, wenn man nicht wusste, warum das so war, dachte Lisbon bei sich. Es war irgendwie eine seltsame Situation; seit wann war ihr bloß seine Anwesenheit so unangenehm, und, was viel entscheidender war - seit wann fühlte er sich denn in der Gegenwart überhaupt irgendeines Menschen unwohl? Und es war offensichtlich, dass ihm irgendetwas in diesem Moment unangenehm war.

Eine seltsame Situation, eindeutig.

"Also... darf ich?", fragte er plötzlich und deutete auf die Schatulle.

"Wenn Sie darauf bestehen", seufzte sie, lächelte aber doch, als sie ihm den kleinen, weißen Kasten gab, den er dankbar entgegen nahm. Während er vorsichtig das Collier in die Hände nahm und sich mit Verschluss vertraut machte, kümmerte sie sich um die Ohrringe, die kurz darauf rechts und links von ihrem Gesicht glitzerten. Schließlich legte Jane ihr das Collier um.

"Ich wusste, dass es zu Ihren Augen passen würde!", rief er fröhlich aus und für einen Moment war sie verwirrt, als er so plötzlich sein Verhalten änderte. Als er ihren irritierten Blick bemerkte, erklärte er: "Ich hatte gehofft, dass die Farbe perfekt zu ihrer Augenfarbe passen würde - und das ist tatsächlich der Fall. Grün steht Ihnen wirklich phantastisch."

Seine Worte ließen sie etwas erröten, und sie räusperte sich, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Mit Verbrechen und Mördern konnte sie umgehen - bei Komplimenten sah das schon ganz anders aus. Und dass er jetzt so dicht vor ihr stand, mit seinen Händen in ihrem Nacken sich im den Verschluss kümmernd, während seine Augen in ihren offensichtlich wie in einem offenen Buch lasen, war wenig hilfreich.

Mit jeder Sekunde kam sein Gesicht dem ihren näher, und ihre Gedanken rasten. Sollte sie zurückweichen? Sollte sie sich eines Tricks bedienen, zum Beispiel vorgeben, dass sie etwas im Auge hätte? Sollte sie es einfach geschehen lassen? Würde überhaupt etwas passieren? Was würde sich verändern... oh nein, sie konnte es nicht zulassen. Das würde eine Menge Dinge mit Sicherheit sehr kompl...

"Fertig!" Sie schreckte bei seinen Worten auf und sah sich, völlig durcheinander, um.

"Was?"

"Es sollte jetzt fest sein. Ich... ich werde unten warten", erklärte er ihr und war schon aus der Tür, bevor sie überhaupt Luft für eine Antwort holen konnte.

---

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, und obgleich er sehr angenehm geendet hatte, so war Teresa Lisbon doch froh, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Ins Bett fallen und schlafen klang für sie nach einer großartigen Idee. Sie gähnte, zog Jackett und T-Shirt aus und ließ beides achtlos fallen. Normalerweise war sie recht ordentlich veranlagt, doch in dieser Nacht ignorierte sie diesen Ordnungsdrang einfach. Sie würde sich am Morgen darum kümmern.

Doch als sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte, wurde sie von einem Klopfen an ihrer Appartementtür aufgehalten. Sie stutzte. Sie erwartete niemanden - und sie war außerdem nicht gerade in der Stimmung für Besuch. Unglücklicherweise jedoch gab ihr unbekannter Besucher nicht so schnell auf - ein zweites Klopfen hallte durch ihre Wohnung. Ergeben seufzte sie so und tappte barfuss zu ihrer Eingangstuer, um durch den Spion zu sehen.

Sie war überrascht, Patrick Jane zu sehen - so überrascht, dass sie aus Reflex die Tür augenblicklich öffnete, völlig vergessend, dass sie am Oberkörper nicht mehr als ihren BH trug. Erst sein schelmisches Grinsen und dass er dann demonstrativ wegsah ließen sie realisieren, dass etwas so sein musste, wie er es nicht erwartet hatte, und sie brauchte kaum eine weitere Sekunde, um zu begreifen, was genau das betraf.

Entsetzt warf sie die Tür wieder zu und suchte verzweifelt nach ihren Shirt, das aber scheinbar vom Boden verschlungen worden war, denn es war einfach nicht mehr auffindbar. So griff sie schließlich einfach nach ihrem Jackett hüllte sich darin ein, bevor sie die Tür abermals öffnete.

Er grinste noch immer. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte er so ein unglaubliches Kind sein, dass es sie aufregte.

"Gibt es etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann?"

"Ja, da gibt es tatsächlich etwas." Jane hielt die ihr wohl bekannte Schachtel hoch - die mit ihrem Schmuck. Sie wollte schon protestieren, doch er ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Stattdessen fuhr er fort: "Bitte. Ich werde es zurückgeben, das verspreche ich. Aber ich... wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich Sie bitten, es ein letztes Mal anzulegen und... mich vielleicht ein Foto davon machen zu lassen." Er klang schon fast zögernd und schüchtern.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie ihn herein. "Sie haben zehn Minuten", sagte sie, doch das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel strafte ihren strengen Tonfall Lügen.

"Gut", bestätigte Jane ihre Worte lapidar und nutzte ein paar Sekunden seiner zehn Minuten, um rasch den Raum, in dem sie standen, zu betrachten. Dann ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr den Schmuck, von dem sie die Ohrringe nahm; um die Kette würde, wie zuvor im Büro, er sich kümmern. Und wie erwartet widmete er sich der Kette und legte sie um ihren Hals. Es war die gleiche Prozedur wie einige Stunden vorher. Nun - fast.

"Vorhin ist das irgendwie einfacher gewesen", murmelte er nach einer Minute, um dann entschuldigend hinzuzufügen: "Ich muss den Verschluss jetzt doch sehen." Sie nickte und hob ihre Haare, die ihr auf die Schultern fielen, hoch, als er um sie herum lief und hinter sie trat. Vorsichtig schob er ein wenig den Kragen ihres Jacketts beiseite, der seinen Händen und seinen Verschließversuchen im Weg war, und wurde von Lisbon überrascht, als sie das Kleidungsstück etwas nach unten zog, so dass es ihre Schultern freigab und der Kragen nun um ihre Oberarme lag.

Jane brauchte einige Momente, um das _sture Ding_, wie er es das, was eine Art Sicherheitsverschluss sein musste, zu bändigen, und sie bemühte sich, möglichst still zu halten, während er arbeitete - denn jedes Mal, wenn seine Fingerspitzen die empfindsame Haut in ihrem Nacken berührten, verursachten sie ein Kribbeln, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ. So konzentriert auf das Gefühl - oder eher das Ignorieren desselben -, bemerkte sie beinahe nicht, wie er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter gab. Ein zarter, kaum merklicher Kuss, der nichts Erotisches an sich hatte, und doch hatte er ihn dort hinterlassen, wo sie nur von einem Liebhaber einen Kuss erwarten würde.

Als er wieder vor ihr erschien, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er zeigte keine noch so kleine Regung, und er machte auch keine Anstalten, etwas zu tun, _irgendetwas_. Er stand einfach da, dicht vor ihr. Und es brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Wahrscheinlich war es das, was man ein Déjà vu nannte.

"Ich... dachte, Sie wollten ein Foto machen?", durchbrach sie die Stille. Er lächelte nur.

"Das habe ich schon." Er tippte an seinen Kopf. "Längst fertig." Für einen Moment bedachte er sie mit einem intensiven Blick und versuchte, sich jedes Detail einzuprägen, bevor er hinzufügte: "Die Smaragde sehen wirklich wunderschön zu Ihren Augen aus. _Sie_ sehen wunderschön aus", sagte er leise und sie errötete ob seiner Worte.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr stellte fest, dass er sie in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft dazu brachte, rot zu werden - ein wenig zu oft. Doch in diesem Augeblick kümmerte sie das nicht. So war es nun mal, wenn man Patrick Jane ständig um sich hatte.

ENDE


	7. Stiller Dank

**SIEBEN - Stiller Dank**

_Schließt genau an "Seeing Red" ("Stimmen aus dem Jenseits") an; obwohl ich es nicht wirklich als Episode Tag bezeichnen würde.  
Der Songtext gehört zu dem Titel "__This House" __von__ Alison Moyet. __Irgendwie finde ich, dass der Song bzw. der Text gut zu Jane und seinem Leben passt. _

Vor fünf Jahren hatten ihm seine eigene Arroganz und Dummheit das Herz zerrissen. Als er seine Frau und seine Tochter verloren hatte, die beiden Menschen, die er mehr als alles andere auf der Welt geliebt hatte, war ihm auch sein eigenes Leben entglitten. Der Sinn seines Lebens bestand nur noch darin, den Mann zu finden, der das getan und noch so viele andere Frauen getötet hatte. Er lebte für die Rache, und für die Gerechtigkeit. Er wollte, dass dieser Mann litt, er wollte, dass er seinem Tod ins Auge sehen musste; dass ihm bewusst werden würde, dass sein Ende gekommen war, bevor er sein Leben ließ.

Doch was auch immer geschah - Patrick Jane war klar, dass nichts von alledem ihm seine Familie zurückbringen würde.

Er wusste nicht, ob er den Worten dieser Wahrsagerin vertrauen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es sollte - oder wollte. Ihre Worte hatten sein Herz sich zusammenkrampfen lassen, und dennoch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise dieses Tosen, das ihm innewohnte, beruhigt - das Tosen aus Schuld und Schmerz. Zu wissen, dass seine Tochter möglicherweise nicht mitbekommen hatte, was ihr geschah, dass sie diesen Schrecken nicht sehen musste, bevor sie ihn erfuhr, machte es nicht leichter; und doch tat es das irgendwie.

Jahrelang war er wie betäubt gewesen vor Trauer und Schmerz; jahrelang war er nicht in der Lage gewesen zu weinen, nicht einmal auf der Beerdigung. Jahrelang hatte er nur immer und immer wieder dieses rote Gesicht aus Blut an der Wand seines früheren Schlafzimmers angesehen, diese hämisch grinsende Fratze, die ihn auszulachen schien, und die Nächte auf einer einfachen Matratze auf dem Boden verbracht. Und waren seine Gedanken nicht gerast, alles wieder und wieder abspielend, dann war sein Kopf leer gewesen, und er zu keinem Gedanken fähig. Genauso, wie er unfähig war zu schlafen. Oder zu weinen. Der rasenden Wut und Trauer in ihm Ausdruck zu verleihen, seine Faust in die Wand zu schlagen, seinen Schmerz herauszuschreien. So wie es die meisten Menschen tun würden.

Danach, seine Gefühle durch toben und schreien herauszulassen, war ihm noch immer nicht - doch wenigstens fühlte er endlich Tränen in seinen Augen und über seine Wangen rollen. Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fühlte er sich lebendig. Das erste Mal in fünf Jahren fühlte er sich wieder lebendig. Sein Herz war zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben zerbrochen, doch, so makaber es auch erschien, immerhin war es etwas, das er fühlte; er fühlte _sich selbst_. Endlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie eine leere, leblose Hülle. Es war, als würden die Tränen sein Herz und seine Seele von dieser Kette, die sie schon so lange umklammert und fast zerdrückt hatte, befreien.

Und so weinte er. Weinte um seine Frau und seine Tochter das erste Mal seit ihrem Tod. Und er fühlte, wie sein Herz, wenn auch kaum merklich, ein wenig heilte.

_((Here stands an empty house  
That used to be full of life...__It's cold in here  
Cover me))_

Who can take your place?  
I can't face another day  
And who will shelter me?

---

Er brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, um seine Sinne zu reaktivieren und sich in der Lage zu fühlen, in die Welt außerhalb seiner Gedanken - und Probleme - zurückkehren und wieder der Patrick Jane sein zu können, den alle kannten - der charmante, immer lächelnde Mann. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es ihm diesmal kaum gelingen würde vorzugeben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er war froh, dass es schon spät war und die meisten bereits nach Hause gegangen waren; vielleicht würde er niemanden mehr antreffen müssen. Doch als er aus dem Raum, in dem er gesessen hatte, trat und zurück in das nun leere und nur schwach beleuchtete Teambüro lief, prallte er beinahe mit seiner Chefin zusammen.

"Hey", sagte sie leise und sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Hey." Teresa Lisbon war es nicht gewohnt, dass er so sparsam mit Worten war; doch kommentierte sie es nicht. Sicherlich gab es einen Grund für die Bemerkung, die Van Pelt ihr gegenüber zuvor gemacht hatte - dass er möglicherweise etwas Aufheiterung brauchen könnte. Und Lisbon hätte blind sein müssen, um nicht die Spuren der Tränen und seine geröteten Augen zu bemerken.

Sekunden um Minuten der Stille breiteten sich zwischen ihnen aus und sie dachte bei sich, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass das normalerweise angenehme Schweigen zwischen ihnen irgendwie unheimlich war. Sie ahnte nicht, dass er dieses Gefühl teilte - auch wenn es eher deshalb war, weil er wusste, dass sie sehen würde, dass er geweint hatte, und er einfach nur weg von ihr und aus dem CBI Gebäude raus wollte - er wollte einfach nur nach Hause fahren.

"Haben Sie schon Pläne für heute Abend?", fragte sie und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Doch das sah er nicht; sein Blick hatte sich irgendwo im Raum verloren. Er antwortete auch nicht, sondern schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. So schnell allerdings wollte sie nicht aufgeben. "Wie wäre es mit einem Drink?", versuchte sie es nochmals. Endlich sah er sie an, und sie erkannte sofort die Traurigkeit hinter dem Lächeln, das seine Lippen zu formen versuchten. "Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie ein wenig Aufmunterung gebrauchen", fügte sie noch hinzu, hätte sich aber im gleichen Moment am liebsten einen Tritt versetzt. Allerdings, so stellte sie fest, erreichte das Lächeln nun auch seine Augen - auch wenn es immer noch ein eher trauriges Lächeln war.

"Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen, Teresa." Dass er ihren Vornamen nutzte, warf sie für einen Augenblick etwas aus der Bahn. Doch noch bevor sie sich fangen und eine Antwort geben konnte, fuhr er schon fort: "Aber ich fürchte, dass ich das Angebot ablehnen muss. Ich würde gerne darauf zurückkommen, aber nicht heute. Heute... möchte ich nur alleine sein." Es gab keinen Grund, ihr nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen; sie war zu clever, als dass er etwas Anderes versucht hätte.

Sie nickte und deutete ihm, dass sie verstand. "Aber... Sie wissen... wenn Sie das Bedürfnis nach etwas Gesellschaft verspüren sollten..."

"Dann habe ich Ihre Nummer. Und Sie werden die erste Person sein, die ich anrufe."

Lisbon schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Das erste Mal konnte sie für ihn da sein. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er offensichtlich Vertrauen zu ihr hatte. Es war wie eine Art, ihre Art, ihm zu helfen. Und es fühlte sie an wie Freundschaft.

Sie sah ihn fragend an, als er seine eigenen Fingerspitzen küsste und dann ihre Hand nahm und diese vorsichtig drückte - und ihr damit den Kuss in einer Geste des stillen Danks gab. Mit einem letzten, traurigen Lächeln ging er.

Und als sie ihm hinterher sah, hoffte sie, dass sie dieses traurige Lächeln nie wieder würde sehen müssen.

ENDE

_____________

_Entschuldigt... ich hab damals beim Schluss dieser Folge geweint; Patrick tat mit so unendlich Leid, daher konnte ich mich nicht überwinden, was Fröhliches für diese Folge zu schreiben._


	8. Süß

**ACHT - Süß**

_Spielt am Anfang von "The Thin Red Line" ("Schüsse in Zimmer 22")__.  
Btw, ist mal jemandem aufgefallen, dass der deutsche Titel falsch ist? Die Zimmernummer war nämlich die 222, nicht die 22... _

Teresa Lisbon mochte es, wenn ihre Arbeit so einfach war. Halbwegs einfach wenigstens; eine Adresse serviert auf einem Silbertablett ging aber auf jeden Fall als "einfach" durch. Und als "sehr hilfreich"; jeder von ihnen wollte Fälle so schnell wie nur möglich abschließen und alles, das dabei half, wurde freudig begrüßt.

Sie hört sich selbst "Fahren wir." zu ihrem Kollegen Patrick Jane sagen, doch der war schon längst auf dem Weg zum Auto. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, warum sie ihm solche Dinge überhaupt noch sagte. Es gab nur eine Begründung, die ihr einfiel - auch wenn er ganz gut wusste, wie man Fälle löste, und darin zumeist auch die Hauptrolle spielte, musste ihm doch ein ums andere Mal gesagt werden, wie er das innerhalb der Vorschriften zu tun hatte...

Die Fahrt vom Motel zu Patrice Matigans Haus war, wie es üblich war für ihre gemeinsamen Autofahrten, ruhig und schweigsam. Doch nicht in einer unangenehmen Art und Weise; eher im Gegenteil hatte sie gelernt, diese Stille zu schätzen. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, egal ob es nun welche den Fall oder etwas Privates betreffend waren. Es war gut jemanden zu haben, der nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, ständig zu reden und sich zu unterhalten, jemanden, der stattdessen einfach mal schweigen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite mochte sie aber auch die Unterhaltungen, die sie führten, und die Leichtigkeit, mit der sie über alles nur Erdenkliche reden konnten.

Und dieses Mal, so entschied sie für sich, wollte sie reden.

"Sie und das Baby... das sah wirklich sehr süß aus, wissen Sie das?" Sie grinste, als sie sah, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

"Reden Sie von mir oder dem Baby?", fragte er unschuldig nach und lächelte sie gewinnend an, während er so tat, als würde er gespannt und auch etwas unsicher ihre Antwort erwarten.

"Von Ihnen", sie machte eine dramaturgisch gut platzierte Pause, "_mit_ dem Baby."

"Das sagte man mir auch, als meine Tochter geboren wurde", erwiderte er, und für einen Moment sah Lisbon, wie Trauer und Schmerz über sein Gesicht huschten, doch das verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

_Vorsichtig, Lisbon_, warnte sie eine innere Stimme, _das ist gefährliches Terrain_. Sie war kaum in der Lage, den Gedanken zu beenden, als er bereits hinzufügte: "Sie hätten die Kleine auch mal halten sollen. Es wäre interessant gewesen zu sehen, wie Sie mit einem Baby aussehen würden."

"Ich? Oh, ich hab es nicht so mit Kindern. Als mein Neffe geboren wurde, verbot mir meine Schwägerin, ihn zu halten, nachdem ich es das erste Mal versucht hatte." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, als er leise lachte. "Was ist so witzig daran?"

"Was denn? Haben Sie ihn am Fuß hochgehoben?"

"Ganz so unfähig bin ich dann doch nicht, Jane."

"Ich stell mir nur gerade vor, wie Ihre Schwägerin fuchtig geworden ist, nur weil Sie das Baby um fünf Grad im falschen Winkel gehalten haben." Sie runzelte sie Stirn und er hielt einen Moment inne; dann wurde er ernster. "Sehen Sie, Ihre Schwägerin hatte, als ihr Sohn geboren wurde, genauso wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit Neugeborenen wie Sie. Aber werdende Mütter entwickeln diesen Mutterinstinkt. Einige Frauen haben ihn bereits vor ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft, aber die meisten wissen nicht, wie sie ein Baby halten müssen oder was es braucht, bevor sie schwanger werden oder gebären."

"Und...?" Sie verstand nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

"Und... ich bin sicher, dass Sie eine wundervolle, liebevolle und sorgende Mutter wären."

"Klar. Kaum zu Hause, ständig mein Leben riskierend und mich selbst in Gefahr bringend... ich wäre eine großartige Mutter, da haben Sie Recht", gab sie grummelnd zurück. Er lächelte nur - etwas, das sie als furchtbare Angewohnheit verbuchte, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zuwandte.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Grübelns, das im Auto förmlich spürbar war, setzte er erneut zum Sprechen an.

"Manche Frauen brauchen am Anfang Anleitung dazu, wie sie ein Baby am besten halten, wie sie es zu füttern haben, zu wickeln, und solche Dinge. Nicht weil sie es nicht wissen, sondern einfach, weil sie Angst haben, etwas falsch zu machen. Schwestern und Hebammen bringen ihnen das Grundlegende bei, und dass ein Baby kein zerbrechliches Stück Glas ist. Meine Frau erhielt nie diese Art von Anleitung, als meine Tochter geboren wurde; sie wusste einfach, was zu tun war. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich wüsste, wie es sich anfühlt, aber ich weiß, dass Frauen so etwas spüren, dass sie instinktiv wissen, wie sie mit einem Baby umgehen müssen."

Sie war überrascht, wie offen er über dieses Thema, über seine Frau und Tochter, sprach. Und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihr etwas mit alledem sagen wollte; aber sie bekam schlichtweg nicht heraus, was es war oder sein konnte. Zugegeben, sie hatte damit angefangen; sie hatte über ihn und die Kleine gesprochen.

"Wissen Sie, ich habe Ihre Reaktion auf das Baby gesehen. Wie zärtlich Sie sie angesehen haben. Aber ich sah auch, wie... ängstlich Sie waren, sich ihr zu nähern. Doch es gibt nichts, wovor Sie Angst haben müssten. Besonders nicht davor zuzugeben, dass Sie Kinder mögen. Und dass Sie gerne eigene hätten."

Zweimal öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen - doch beide Male schloss sie ihn gleich wieder, ohne auch nur ein Wort herausgebracht zu haben. Sie konnte darauf nur schwer etwas erwidern; sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie zog es vor, dass er das nicht erfuhr. Es würde nur dazu führen, dass sie über das Thema, über ihren Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind, wirklich nachdenken würde - und darüber, dass dieser Wunsch momentan unerfüllbar war. Aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Er schien ihre Zurückhaltung zu akzeptieren; er merkte, dass sie nicht über das Thema sprechen wollte, wenigstens nicht jetzt. Ihm war klar, dass dies kein einfaches Thema war - für keinen von ihnen beiden. Ihre Leben warteten mit Eventualitäten auf, die es ihnen einfach nicht erlaubten, sie mit eigenen Familien zu verbringen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er wusste, wie es war, eine Familie zu haben. Und ohne sie zu leben, nachdem man sie verloren hatte.

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen, bis sie ankamen. Lisbon wollte bereits zum Bungalow vorgehen, doch als sie seine Stimme hörte, blieb sie stehen.

"Äh, Lisbon?"

"Ja?" Mit einem Winken deutete er ihr, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte, und sie leistete seiner wortlosen Bitte Folge, obgleich auf ihrem Gesicht Skepsis lesbar war.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich Sie eines Tages ein Baby im Arm halten sehen werde", sagte er ihr und sein Tonfall verlieh seinen Worten eine gewisse Bedeutungsschwere. Dann legte er zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht etwas an, bevor er einen Kuss direkt über ihrem Mundwinkel hinterließ.

ENDE


	9. Berufsgeheimnis

**NEUN - Berufsgeheimnis**

_Beliebig einsetzbar an irgendeiner Stelle in der Folge "Flame Red" ("Flammen der Rache"); würde aber auch als Episode Tag funktionieren._

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Patrick Jane, als er seinen Kopf durch die halb geöffnete Tür zu Teresa Lisbons Büro steckte.

"Ja, kommen Sie rein, und schließen Sie bitte die Tür."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste schief.

"Sie planen aber nichts Unanständiges, oder?"

Lisbon verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts, bevor nicht die Tür geschlossen war. Dann verließ sie ihren Platz hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und lief um diesen herum, um schließlich vor ihrem Kollegen stehen zu bleiben.

"Ich will wissen, wie es funktioniert", sagte sie und musterte ihn dabei mit eindringlichem Blick.

Er sah sie aus großen Augen an; zwar war das Grinsen noch da, doch zog er ernsthaft in Betracht, dass "unanständig" vielleicht gar nicht so falsch gewesen war.

"Wie was funktioniert?", hakte er vorsichtig nach.

"Wie dieser Trick funktioniert. Ich will es lernen." Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um zu verhindern, dass sich seine Kinnlade auf seinen Füßen eine neue Heimat suchte.

"Warum?"

"Weil... nun... einfach _darum_." Sie würde ihm nicht sagen, dass sie der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, etwas nervös machte, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht glauben wollte. Doch es war eine Tatsache, dass sie es nun mal glaubte. Und da es irgendwie nicht geholfen hatte, sich einen mentalen Tritt zu versetzen...

"Nicht gerade die beste Erklärung."

"Es spielt keine Rolle, warum, Jane. Ich will es einfach nur wissen."

"Es spielt eine Rolle für mich. Ich kann doch nicht einfach meine Tricks verraten. Und meine Chance aufgeben, ihre Gedanken zu lesen." Sie ignorierte seinen letzten Kommentar geflissentlich.

"Kommen Sie schon, es alles für sich selbst zu behalten ist unfair."

"Ich musste mir das alles selbst beibringen. Und Sie werden es genauso schaffen."

"Das muss ich nicht, ich habe ja Sie."

"Vielleicht haben Sie mich, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Sie meine Tricks haben. Und meine Kräfte."

"Ich hab eine Waffe."

"Gutes Argument."

Mit einem fast schon verlegenen Räuspern stellte er zwei Stühle so hin, dass sie sich gegenüber standen.

"Setzen Sie sich."

"Sie machen es wirklich?", wunderte sich Teresa, ehrlich überrascht. Er antwortete nicht, sondern klopfte nur auf die Sitzfläche des einen Stuhls. Also setzte sie sich wortlos und grinste glücklich.

"Okay. Schließen Sie Ihre Augen." Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen - und sah so nicht das feine Lächeln, das Patricks Lippen umspielte. "Ich möchte, dass Sie sich konzentrieren. Ihr Kopf muss frei sein von allen Gedanken und sich nur noch im Hier und Jetzt befinden. Hören Sie einfach auf meine Stimme und lassen Sie sich von ihr leiten; lassen Sie die Welt hinter sich und ihre Gedanken schweben; fliegen Sie davon."

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf schlich sich die Frage ein, warum er offensichtlich versuchte, sie zu hypnotisieren, doch letztlich war es auch egal, denn sie war bereits in eine Trance gefallen. Ihr Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig; obwohl sie nicht schlief und nach wie vor alles um sich herum wahrnahm, war sie doch völlig entspannt.

Auf einmal hörte sie das Rascheln von Kleidung und fühlte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Doch konnte sie nicht reagieren - und erstaunlicherweise beunruhigte sie das in keiner Weise.

"Einige Geheimnisse sollten geheim bleiben - sonst verlieren sie ihre Magie", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und diese Nähe ließ sie erschaudern, bescherte ihr Gänsehaut. Als sie schon dachte, dass er sich wieder entfernen würde, überraschte er sie, indem er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Sie können jetzt zurückkehren", löste er dann ihre Trance mit leiser Stimme. Als sie die Augen öffnete, war er bereits gegangen. In diesem Moment realisierte sie, dass sie sich fühlte, als hätte sie mehrere Stunden geschlafen. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, Jane im Stillen dankend.

Vielleicht sollte sie sich zumindest diesen Trick merken.

ENDE


	10. Unmerklich verändert

**ZEHN - Unmerklich verändert**

_Ein alternatives Ende der Folge "Red Brick and Ivy" ("Verbrecher oder Heilige") - beginnend mit Der Verabschiedung zwischen Jane und Sophie. _

Da war er wieder, der Prinz Charming, der Mann, dem ganz offensichtlich keine Frau widerstehen konnte. Er saß mit seiner früheren Ärztin auf einer Bank und lächelte so strahlend, dass sie geblendet gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht diese ganz bestimmte Eigenart seines Wesens gekannt. Dieses Lächeln, dass Frauen kaum eine Chance gab, ihm nicht zu verfallen. Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass auch sie ihm bereits verfallen war - ein wenig zumindest.

Teresa Lisbon wusste nicht, ob er das mit Absicht tat, ob er wusste, was sein Lächeln mit den Frauen anstellte. Patrick Jane war keinesfalls dumm, und genauso wenig war er naiv. Im Gegenteil, er kannte die Menschen, ihr Verhalten, und wie er es zu lesen hatte - besser als irgendjemand es vermuten konnte, geschweige denn wusste. Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er auch um die Wirkung dieser einen bestimmten Eigenart seinerseits wusste.

Manchmal stellte sie seine Fähigkeit, andere Menschen und deren Gedanken in Besitz zu nehmen, sie nach seinen Wünschen handeln und sie das sagen zu lassen, was er wollte, wirklich vor ein Rätsel. Aber immerhin war es eine Fähigkeit, die die meisten ihrer Fälle löste - und das stets erfolgreich.

Sie hatte ihn schon oft beobachtet, wie er sich in der Gegenwart von Frauen benahm, ganz gleich, ob sie Verdächtige oder Zeugen oder nur Familienmitglieder oder Freunde von Opfern waren. Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen all diesen Frauen; er benahm sich allen gegenüber gleich. Und so unterschiedlich die Frauen auch oft waren - er war immer erfolgreich. Würde er Unterricht geben, er wäre wohl der bekannteste Mann des Landes. Doch ohne dieses Lächeln...?

Teresa verdrehte die Augen und gab sich selbst innerlich eine Kopfnuss. Nein, sie würde nicht ins Schwärmen geraten. Besonders nicht, weil er, während er natürlich auch mit ihr flirtete, der wirkliche Prinz Charming nur für andere Frauen war. Nicht dass sie sich beschweren würde.

Ihr Seitenspiegel bestätigte nur ihre Gedanken mit dem Bild, das sich darin in diesem Moment zeigte - Patrick Jane küsste seine ehemalige Ärztin, seine frühere Psychologin, auf den Mundwinkel. Auch wenn Lisbon sich sicher war, dass die beiden niemals ein Paar gewesen waren in der Vergangenheit - Sophie wehrte sich jedenfalls nicht gegen die Geste, sondern schien sie stattdessen eher zu mögen.

Auf eine gewisse Weise war es seltsam für Teresa, diese Szene mit anzusehen; daher entschied sie sich, dass äußerst komische Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend zu ignorieren und es mit etwas Leichtigkeit zu versuchen, als er zurück zum Auto kam.

"Jane hat ein Mädchen geküsst", trällerte sie, als er vor ihrer Tür stehen blieb.

Patrick Jane ließ sich normalerweise von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Doch nun, da er wusste, dass Lisbon ihn gerade beim Küssen seiner einstigen Psychiaterin beobachtet hatte, war er doch etwas verlegen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab. Aber wann gingen Rationalität und Emotionen schon mal Hand in Hand?

"Nun... wissen Sie... es war..." Er verstummte für einen Augenblick, nicht sicher, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte. Dann sagte er, fast schon trotzig: "Ja, auf die Wange."

Teresa hätte blind sein müssen, um seine Unsicherheit nicht zu bemerken. Und das war einfach zu gut, um dem keine Beachtung zu schenken.

"Es zählt trotzdem", fügte sie hinzu, etwas neckend, und lachte innerlich, als er in die Defensive wechselte und seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

"Zählt wofür?", wollte er wissen und sah sie herausfordernd an.

"Nichts, nichts. Einfach nur so." Sie zeigte sich noch immer locker und zu einem Spaß aufgelegt, und endlich erschien auch bei ihm wieder dieses typische, verschmitzte Grinsen. Nun, in seinen Augen. Auch sie grinste, als er um das Auto herum lief und auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. Dann warf sie ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

"Wollen Sie fahren?", bot sie an, und er runzelte die Stirn - er lächelte sie zwar an, aber nichtsdestotrotz runzelte auch die Stirn.

"Das ist wirklich ein nettes Angebot. Sehe ich denn so traurig aus?"

"Was denn?", verteidigte sie sich automatisch sofort - es war mehr als deutlich, dass Jane nicht erkennen sollte, dass sie um sein Wohlbefinden besorgt war. "Ich hab doch nur gefragt, ob Sie fahren wollen."

"Sie mögen es aber nicht, wenn ich fahre. Sie können es eigentlich nicht ausstehen", setzte er dagegen.

"Weil Sie zu schnell fahren!"

"Ich fahre genau so schnell, wie es angebracht und notwendig ist." Für einen Moment schwieg er; sein Gehirn musste zuerst einmal die Analyse der Situation abschließen. Dann fuhr er fort: "Sie geben nicht gerne die Kontrolle ab, und doch sind Sie bereit, ihre irrationalen Bedenken und Ängste zu überwinden, um mich aufzuheitern. Das ist wundervoll, Lisbon."

Er lächelte sein Markenzeichen-Lächeln, das ihr Herz für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dieses kleine Bisschen schneller schlagen ließ; dann beugte er sich hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Danke", fügte er schließlich noch seinen vorherigen Worten hinzu und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück in seinen Sitz.

"Gern... geschehen", erwiderte sie ein wenig verwirrt; ein Lächeln konnte sie dennoch nicht unterdrücken.

"Ach übrigens - zählt das auch?"

Sie konnte nicht umhin, zu kichern - und das reichte ihm als Antwort völlig zu. Als sie das Auto startete, hatten sich seine Augen und Gedanken bereits in der Welt auf der anderen Seite der Windschutzscheibe verloren.

Und so nicht auf die Reaktion des jeweils anderen achtend, sahen sie einander auch nicht grinsen wie kleine Schulkinder, die gerade ihre erste große Liebe erlebten.

ENDE


	11. Trost

**ELF - Trost**

_Fügt sich mehr oder minder an die Szene im Motelraum aus __"Red John's Friends" ("Der Freund eines Freundes") an. Und wir tun mal so, als hätten der Anruf und zumindest ein kleiner Teil des Gesprächs zwischen den auf dem Bett sitzenden Teresa und Patrick (noch) nicht stattgefunden._

Er war tot. Die eine Person, die in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihm die Chance zu offerieren, endlich den Mörder seiner Familie zu finden, hatte durch ihre eigene Dummheit den Tod gefunden.

Verdammter Idiot.

"Sie können es jetzt sagen", forderte ein sehr frustriert klingender Patrick Jane seine Chefin, Teresa Lisbon, auf.

"Mir ist aber gerade nicht danach, es zu sagen", gab sie zurück. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein dünnes, bitteres Lächeln.

Ja, sie hatte ihm vorhergesagt, dass so etwas passieren würde. Etwas, das er nicht würde vorhersehen und verhindern können. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie auch froh darüber war, Recht behalten zu haben. Sie hatte ihm ehrlich gewünscht, dass er Erfolg haben würde; dass er die Geister der Vergangenheit würde vertreiben können. Damit er endlich seinen inneren Frieden finden könnte.

Lisbon wusste, dass es nichts Wichtigeres für Jane gab, als den Mann, der seine Frau und Tochter abgeschlachtet hatte, zu fangen, und auch wenn sie keine eigene Familie hatte, so war dieses Verlangen doch nicht so schwer nachzuvollziehen und zu verstehen.

Vorsichtig schielte sie zur Seite, um einen Blick auf das Gesicht des neben ihr auf dem Motelraumbett sitzenden Mann zu erhaschen. Er wirkte traurig, niedergeschlagen in gewisser Weise; er wusste, dass er dieses Mal verloren hatte, und dieses Wissen zeigte sich nur allzu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht. Und in seinen Augen. Teresa hätte niemals erwartet, solch eine Traurigkeit bei ihm zu sehen. Nicht dass sie glaubte, er war ein glücklicher Mensch; sie wusste, dass er es nicht war. Und doch war er stets bemüht, keine Schwächen zu zeigen; er blieb stets unangreifbar und nach außen hin stark.

Bis jetzt. Jetzt, da sie alleine in dem Raum saßen, alle anderen für den Moment wieder draußen, erlaubte er sich, sich ein wenig gehen zu lassen, sein Schutzschild herunter zu fahren. Sie war die einzige, die bestimmte Details seiner Vergangenheit wusste; Dinge, die er nur ihr anvertraut hatte. Und so machte es ihm nichts aus, dass sie ihn so wie jetzt sah.

Während es ihn nicht störte, war das bei ihr etwas anders. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Und so dachte sie nicht darüber nach, als sie näher an ihn heran rutschte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, das auf ihre Schulter fiel. Liebevoll streichelte Teresa ihm über den Rücken und löste sich dann ein wenig aus der Umarmung, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben.

Sie ließen einander nicht los, bevor Rigsby fünf Minuten später hereinkam und ihnen mitteilte, dass sie fertig und bereit zum Aufbruch waren.

ENDE


	12. BONUS 1 Dancing In The Rain

**BONUS EINS - Dancing in the rain**

_Spielt am Ende von "Flame Red" ("Flammen der Rache") und stellt eine Art Alternative zu der Schlusszene (beginnend mit Jane und Lisbon auf der Terrasse, während es ja ziemlich heftig regnet).  
__Diese Story wird sehr kitschig und sehr klischeehaft – nur für den Fall, dass ihr so was nicht mögt ;)  
__Oh... und ich hoffe, dass mich niemand für das Ende umbringt. _

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie den Regen nicht mochte. Eigentlich liebte sie ihn. Aber was sie nicht mochte, war, darin ohne Regenschirm zu laufen oder zu stehen. Denn ganz eindeutig mochte sie gar nicht, klitschnass zu werden, nur weil das Auto einige Meter entfernt stand und es so heftig regnete, dass sie ein Handtuch und eine heiße Dusche auf jeden Fall gebrauchen würde - selbst nach ein paar Sekunden.

So stand Teresa Lisbon auf der Veranda und ihre Gedanken rasten; wie nur konnte sie verhindern, so klitschnass zu werden, dass man sie danach auswringen konnte? Höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie über eine Stunde brauchen, bis sie endlich nach Hause käme, und sie wollte diese lange Zeit wirklich nicht in durchnässter Kleidung in ihrem Auto sitzend verbringen.

Ihrem Kollegen und der ihrem Team zugeteilten Berater Patrick Jane allerdings schien es wenig auszumachen, dass es regnete und er nass werden könnte. Auf seinem Gesicht las sie gar so etwas wie kindliche Freude, als er so in den Himmel blickte.

"Sollen wir?", hörte sie ihn dann fragen und nickte. Sie hätte sich wegen des _Regenproblems_ noch unzählige Minuten mehr den Kopf zerbrechen können, aber sie wusste, dass es ohnehin keine Möglichkeit gab, trocken zu bleiben.

Sie störte sich nicht daran, als er ihre Hand ergriff; sie dachte nur daran, das Auto so schnell wie nur möglich zu erreichen. Und abgesehen davon war diese Art harmloser Körperkontakt nicht ungewöhnlich in seiner Gegenwart. Es gab nur ein Problem - sie standen falsch herum, in der verkehrten Reihenfolge sozusagen - sie mussten erst die Seiten wechseln, um ihre jeweilige Tür des Autos zu erreichen. Lisbon sah sie beide bereits über ihre eigenen Füße fallen, weil der Boden so matschig war und der Regen das Offenhalten der Augen immens erschwerte. Jedes mögliche Szenario ging sie gedanklich durch und bewertete es.

Nun, fast jedes mögliche. Denn unter keinen Umständen wäre ihr eingefallen, was als nächstes geschah. Sie hätte einfach nie damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Hand nicht loslassen würde, als sie an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte, um zur Fahrerseite des Autos zu gelangen. Stattdessen hielt er sie fest, zog sie zu sich und der Arm, dessen Hand gerade noch ihre gehalten hatte, legte sich um ihre Körper. Er lachte; ein glückliches, fast schon leuchtendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, und seine sanften Augen sahen sie in einer Art und Weise an, dass ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aus dem Takt geriet.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er in ihren Augen las oder ob er sie einfach gedankenverloren ansah; letztlich jedoch spielte es keine Rolle, denn so oder so waren seine Augen hypnotisierend. Und es gefiel ihr. Sie verlor sich in dem zarten Grün und bemerkte kaum, wie eine Hand ihr Gesicht rahmte und ein Daumen ihre Wange streichelte.

Die Berührungen waren zärtlich und sie brauchte keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, um zu wissen, was nun kommen würde. Und doch war sie nicht vorbereitet auf das Gefühl, als seine Lippen die ihren in einer federleichten Berührung trafen und sie so sanft küsste, dass Teresa nicht sicher war, ob das tatsächlich gerade geschah. Der Kuss war unglaublich zart und liebevoll und brachte ihrem Magen nicht nur ein Kribbeln, sondern ihrem Herzen auch angenehme Verwirrung ein. Und als sie glaubte, ihre Beine würde jede Sekunde nachgeben, griff sie nach seinem Jackett, um sich festzuhalten.

_Seinem komplett durchnässten Jackett._

Vorsichtig löste sie sich ein wenig von ihm, jedoch nur so weit, dass sie etwas sagen konnte.

"Es regnet", bemerkte sie, aber der Protest war sehr halbherzig.

"Ich weiß", antwortete er und seine Lippen steifen ihre, weil er so nah war, nur um sofort ihren Kuss fortzusetzen. Sie war ihm und seinen Berührungen hilflos ausgeliefert, einfach nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Was das andere Problem war - sie wollte es ja gar nicht. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen und dieses wunderbare Gefühl verlieren. Es war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

"Ich glaube, ich mag Regen", erklärte sie atemlos, aber lächelnd, als sie sich erneut voneinander lösten, wenn auch nur, um ihre nach Luft ringenden Lungen Genüge zu tun.

"Ich auch", antwortete er - doch irgendwie klang seine Stimme seltsam. So als würde sie eher neben ihr erklingen und nicht vor ihr. Sie schloss für eine Sekunde ihre Augen - und als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand sie auf der Veranda. Und Jane noch immer neben ihr. Fragend sah er sie an. "Sind Sie okay? Sie wirkten ein wenig... abwesend."

Lisbon fühlte, wie sie langsam rot wurde, und versuchte verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass er das sah; sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Schlussfolgerungen er wohl ziehen könnte, nachdem er sie beim Tagträumen erwischt hatte - und da sie immer noch etwas außer Atem war. Immerhin war das Patrick Jane, der Mann, der Gedanken las wie andere Leute Zeitungen.

"Nein. Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie so, ihm verdeutlichend, dass es keinen Grund gab, weiter nachzufragen. Und offensichtlich akzeptierte er das auch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ihn gen Himmel schauen, mit einem Blick, der zeigte, dass er zwar nicht sonderlich erfreut über das Wetter war, es ihn aber auch nicht wirklich kümmerte.

Mental stellte sie sich - ein zweites Mal - darauf ein, durch den Regen zu rennen, als sie ihn plötzlich "Sollen wir?" fragen hörte und sie jede Fähigkeit, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, verlor. Das letzte, das sie registrierte, war, dass er ihre Hand ergriff und sie mit sich zog...

ENDE


	13. BONUS 2 Mit allen Sinnen

**BONUS ZWEI - Mit allen Sinnen**

_Eine Alternativszene zum Ende von "Bloodshot" ("Schwarz wie die Nacht").  
__Ich weiß, dass der Tagtraum-Kuss etwas gemein war. Ich denke aber auch immer noch, dass es bisher etwas "out of character" für die beiden sein könnte, sich richtig zu küssen. Trotzdem... nun, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch ;) In diesem Sinne - viel Spaß mit dem (definitiv und endgültig) letzten Teil!_

Nichts konnte Sonnenstrahlen aufhalten. Nichts konnte sie aussperren, ihnen verweigern, einen Raum oder eine Halle zu erfüllen - oder einen Tag. Die Sonne was eine unbezwingbare Kraft, die keine Schranken, keine Grenzen, keinen Halt kannte. Sie wärmte die Welt und das Leben auf ihr; sie brachte Freude in die Herzen der Menschen, küsste sie am Morgen und hüllte sie am Abend in einer warmen Umarmung ein. Glückliche Menschen ließ sie erstrahlen und traurige munterte sie auf. Sie war die göttliche Kraft der Natur.

Und niemals war Patrick Jane glücklicher gewesen, die Sonne zu spüren. Zu spüren, und, was viel wichtiger war, sie auch zu _sehen_. Als er aufgewacht war, nachdem er die Nacht wieder einmal auf seiner Couch im CBI-Büro, hatte er sofort die morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen nicht nur gefühlt, sondern auch _gesehen_. Die Sonne durchdrang alles - sogar die schützenden Wattepads und seine geschlossenen Augenlider.

Sein Herz schlug mit einem Gefühl von Erleichterung und Glück, das er in den letzten nur selten erfahren hatte, als er sich aufsetzte und tief einatmete, um dann zuerst seine Sonnenbrille abzunehmen und danach die Pads, die seine Augen bedeckten, zu entfernen.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und ließ sie sich an die Licht der Sonne gewöhnen, damit sie sich dann fokussieren konnten - auf seinen Boss. Er hatte die Schritte der Person, die die Räumlichkeiten betreten hatte, gehört, und er hatte sie als Teresa Lisbon's identifiziert. Doch während er bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit sofort auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hätte, so gab es in diesem speziellen Augenblick einfach etwas, das wichtiger als alles andere war. Es erschien ihm wie ein Wink des Schicksals, dass, von allen Dingen und Personen, die er hätte sehen können, nachdem er sein Augenlicht wiederhatte, es ausgerechnet sie war, die er erblickte.

Und ohne Frage war es ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung, aus Erwartung und Sorge, als sie langsam näher kam. Er wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte sie umarmt; hätte seine Freude mit ihr geteilt. Doch noch wagte er es nicht zu überprüfen, ob er bereits ohne Schwindelgefühl würde stehen können, und so entschloss er sich, sie schlicht zu grüßen...

"Oh, Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie schön es ist, Ihr Gesicht zu sehen..." In diesem Moment realisierte Patrick, dass die kleine, immer präsente teuflische und witzelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf genauso putzmunter war wie er. "...Rigsby."

Immerhin war ihr Gesichtsausdruck dank dieser kleinen teuflischen Stimme Gold wert.

"Rigsby!?", fragte Teresa verwirrt nach und wäre er nicht so gut auf das Kontrollieren seiner Emotionen trainiert gewesen, hätte er wohl laut gelacht. Stattdessen blieb er für einige Sekunden still und sah sie nur an. Normalerweise drehte sie sich weg, wenn er sie so intensiv ansah. Doch jetzt erwartete sie seine Reaktion und blieb starr stehen, was ihm wiederum Gelegenheit gab, ihre feinen Gesichtszüge genauestens zu studieren. Die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten ihr Gesicht und überzogen ihre Haut mit einem goldenen Schimmer. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten bei dem Gedanken an die Berührung ihrer zarten Haut...

"Jane?" Ihre Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und aus seiner Gedankenwelt hinaus; erinnerte ihn vorsichtig daran, dass sie immer noch da war und auf eine Antwort wartete. Und diese Antwort war nichts Anderes als sein berühmtes Lächeln. Lisbon erwiderte die Geste und lächelte ebenfalls, als sie realisierte, dass er sie nur ein wenig geärgert hatte; sie war zu erleichtert, als dass sie wirklich wütend hätte sein können.

Sie wusste es besser als es nicht zu schätzen, den alten Patrick Jane wieder zurück zu haben - mit all seinem Können, seinen Fähigkeiten. Und das schloss nun mal auch seine Beobachtungsgabe ein. Letztlich war er ein sehr wertvolles Mitglied ihres Teams, auch wenn es Momente gab, wo sie ihn lediglich als lästig und ärgerlich empfand.

Auch wusste sie es auch besser, als es nicht zu schätzen zu wissen, endlich wieder seine Augen zu sehen; zu sehen, wie sie sie ansahen. Wie sie mit seinen Lippen lachten. Es war ein Teil ihres Lebens geworden, dieser Anblick; er und sein ganzes Wesen - und sie wollte das nie wieder missen.

Und sie musste feststellen, dass es bei weitem nicht so schwer zuzugeben war, wie sie gedacht hatte.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie ihn nach einigen Sekunden des Anschauens und Lächelns.

"Fantastisch", erwiderte er und erhob sich schließlich, um dicht vor ihr zum Stehen zu kommen.

"Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Nun denn... ich habe zu tun. Sollte mich also jemand brauchen - ich bin in meinem Büro." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und wollte gehen, doch er griff nach ihrem Arm, wirbelte sie wieder herum, so dass sie direkt in seinen Armen landete.

Jane musste einfach jemanden umarmen, um seiner Freunde, die er in jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte, Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Danke", sagte er dann, und, in seinem Übermut, küsste sie - direkt auf den Mund. Erst als er sie wieder losließ, realisierte er, was er da gerade getan hatte - und konnte nicht umhin, zu grinsen. Er erwischte sich sogar dabei, dass er etwas enttäuscht war, als die erwartete Reaktion ausblieb. Als eigentlich gar keine Reaktion kam, um genau zu sein. Lisbon tat einfach, was sie sowieso geplant hatte - sie drehte sich um und lief zu ihrem Büro.

---

Der Tag war ohne einen neuen Fall einhergegangen und so hatte sie ihn in ihrem Büro verbracht, um sich um den Papierkram zu kümmern, für den sie sonst kaum Zeit hatte. Und das wiederum war eine gute Möglichkeit gewesen, diesem einen bestimmten Mann aus dem Weg zu gehen - nicht nur physisch, sondern auch in ihrem Kopf. Abgesehen von ihrem "Zusammentreffen" am Morgen hatte Lisbon Jane den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Und sie beschwerte sich wirklich nicht - immerhin gab es da so ein paar Dinge, die dringend der Analyse bedurften; ein "Fall", um den sie sich in ganz besonderer Weise kümmern musste. Jane zu begegnen wäre in dem Falle nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen.

Kaum dass sie Feierabend gemacht hatte, waren die Gedanken und Grübeleien über ihn und ihre Beziehung - die Art ihrer Beziehung - über sie hereingebrochen. Der Kuss, den Jane ihr gegeben hatte, war nicht spektakulär gewesen; eigentlich war es mehr ein Kuss zwischen Freunden gewesen, eine Impulsreaktion, verursacht von seiner Freunde darüber, dass er endlich wieder sehen konnte. Und doch konnte sie noch immer seine Lippen auf ihren fühlen; das Gefühl wollte sie einfach nicht loslassen, und es brachte sie unweigerlich dazu, über ihn nachzudenken - und dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Und natürlich war sie seiner besonderen Anziehungskraft schon lange erlegen; da war es ausnahmsweise mal gut zu wissen, dass sie wenigstens nur "eine unter vielen" war. Unglücklicherweise änderte das auch nichts daran, dass sie ihn jeden Tag sah und mit ihm arbeiten musste. Das machte es nicht gerade einfacher.

Gegen sieben Uhr abends kam sie heim, bereitete sich ihr Abendbrot zu und aß etwas, machte sauber und räumte ein wenig auf, und sie schaute fern. Und all das tat sie, während ihre Gedanken nach wir vor wie fixiert auf die Geschehnisse am Morgen des Tages waren - und den einen Mann, mit dem sie nun schon so lange zusammenarbeitet und der sie immer noch faszinieren und überraschen konnte. Im positiven wie im negativen Sinne.

Kurz vor Mitternacht gab sie schließlich ihrer Müdigkeit nach und glitt, zusammen mit ihren Grübeleien, in das Land der Träume.

---

In einem Zustand des Halbschlafs auf ihrer Couch liegend, erkannte sie nicht sofort das Geräusch, dass durch ihr Appartement schallte. Es war ein Uhr morgens, teilte ihr die Uhr an der Wand über dem Fernseher mit, und sicherlich hätte sie niemals erwartet, dass jemand um diese Zeit an ihre Tür klopfte. Aber definitiv war es ein Klopfen, das von ihrer Eingangstür her erklang.

Sie fiel beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße und versuchte mühsam ihre Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben, als sie zur Tür lief. Sie musste unbedingt zu Bett gehen; sie zog sogar in Betracht, das Klopfen einfach zu ignorieren. Dummerweise schaltete sich da die Agentin in ihr ein und ließen ihr kaum eine Wahl.

Die Überraschung über das Gesicht, das sie durch ihren Türspion sah, ließ sie dann aber doch plötzlich hellwach werden. Es war Jane, der darauf wartete, dass sie endlich auf das Klopfen reagierte; wie eine Statue stand er da, bewegte sich nicht einmal, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie wollte ihn grüßen und ihn fragen, was er zu diesen späten Stunde vor ihrem Appartement machte - doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie alle Worte vergessen.

Seine sonst so freundlichen und wachen Augen waren wild; sein Blick unruhig und verwirrt, ähnlich dem, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, als er ihr die SMS mit der Bombendrohung gezeigt hatte - und doch anders. Eher... leidenschaftlich.

"Ich will es noch einmal fühlen", flüsterte Patrick plötzlich, und Teresa schnappte nach Luft. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen, worüber er sprach. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und sie trat wortlos beiseite, damit er ihre Wohnung betreten konnte.

"So...", begann sie und versuchte so etwas hilflos, die Stille zu durchbrechen - und die Spannung zwischen ihnen, die praktisch greifbar war. Er tat ihr allerdings nicht den Gefallen, zu antworten. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie an.

Die ganze Situation war seltsam - und sie war beunruhigend. Das war nicht der Patrick Jane, den sie kannte. Das war ein völlig anderer Mann; einer, der seine Emotionen und Handlungen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, sondern von ihnen kontrolliert wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war; sie wusste nur, dass er da vor ihr stand und sie mit seinem intensiven Blick hypnotisierte. Sein innerer Kampf wurde durch seine Augen sichtbar; er sagte kein Wort. Er sah sie einfach nur an. Selbst sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Angst? Panik? Verwirrung? Verlangen?

Sein Blick zog sie immer mehr in seinen Bann; sie konnte ihm und dieser Art und Weise, wie seine Augen die ihren festhielten, nicht widerstehen. Er ließ sie einfach nicht los; sie hätte nicht wegsehen können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie fühlte sich wie gefesselt; gefangen von seinen Kräften, seinem ganzen Wesen. Sie waren wie zwei Welten, die aufeinander zu steuerten, wissen, dass sie früher oder später kollidieren würden, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Es war so seit ihrer ersten Begegnung gewesen, die Kollision unausweichlich von Anfang an. Und jetzt, da sie fühlte, wie sich dieser Moment der Kollision immer mehr näherte, wusste sie auch, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dem Unausweichlichen zu entkommen. Sie gab es auf, diese wunderbare Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren, als er näher an sie herantrat.

Alles, was dann geschah, kam ihr vor, wie ein Traum; sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie in Watte gepackt und der Welt völlig verloren. Jene Welt hätte sich auf den Kopf stellen können, sie hätte es nicht bemerkt, denn alle ihre Sinne waren vollkommen auf den Mann vor ihr fokussiert.

Das erste, das sie fühlte, waren seine Finger, die sich mit ihren verschlungen. Es war eine zärtliche Berührung, der völlige Gegensatz zu dem, was sie in seinen Augen sah - das Verlangen, die Lust vielleicht. Seine Hände spielte mit ihren Fingern, als wollte er sie durch das Ertasten _sehen_. Die Berührungen waren federleicht und kitzelten sie, doch sie konnte ihre Hände nicht wegziehen. Es ließ sie erschaudern und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, einen Sinn ausschalten, um die anderen zu schärfen, doch fürchtete sie, dass dieser Bann, den sie auf sich fühlte, gebrochen werden würde, sobald sie den Blickkontakt zu ihm verlor. Und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es genau darum ging - um ihre Sinne, _all_ ihre Sinne. Um das Sehen, das Fühlen, das Riechen und vielleicht sogar das Schmecken.

Mit ihrem Kopf frei von allen jetzt so unwichtig und irrational erscheinenden Gedanken, bekam sie nicht sofort mit, als seine Hände die ihren losließen und an ihren Armen nach oben wanderten, über ihre Schultern hinweg, niemals den Kontakt verlierend, bis sie schließlich ihren Hals und die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Nacken erreichten und dort ihre Berührungen und Streicheleinheiten fortzusetzen. Schon bald wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie zuerst fühlen sollte. Da war das Kribbeln, das sich über ihren Rücken zog; die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging und die sie mit jeder Sekunde mehr fühlte; sein Atem, der ihr Gesicht streichelte, während seines immer näher zu kommen schien, obgleich es sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

Sie hätte nicht beschreiben können, was er mit ihr machte. Was er in ihr auslöste. Sie fühlte sich, als würde er sie kontrollieren, als er hätte er völlige Macht über ihren Körper, ihre Sinne, ihre Emotionen und Gefühle. Seine Berührungen waren Segen und Folter zugleich. Seine Hände waren nun an ihrem Gesicht angelangt; seine Fingerspitzen erforschten jede Linie. Sie wollte lächeln, wollte ihn ihr Lächeln diesmal wirklich spüren lassen, doch sie konnte ihre Muskeln nicht kontrollieren. Sie fühlte sich schwach in seinen Händen, und doch so voller Energie und Kraft.

Seine nächste Bewegung fühlte sie mehr, als dass sie sie sah. Was seine Hände noch Sekunden zuvor getan hatten, das übernahmen nun seine Lippen; sie wanderten über ihr Gesicht und erkundeten es. Es war seine Stimme, die durch ihren Kopf hallte, als seine Lippen ihre Wangen und ihre Mundwinkel berührten.

_Ich möchte wissen, wie sich Ihr Gesicht anfühlt, wenn Sie lächeln._

Mochte sie auch immer noch nicht lächeln können, so war sie sich sicher, dass sie das gar nicht brauchte. Sicherlich würde er das Lächeln, das ihrem Körper innewohnte, wahrnehmen können. Und irgendwo in ihr war dieses Lächeln, das er auslöste, nicht erst jetzt, sondern seit sie ihn kennengelernt hatte.

Nun, da sie seine Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte, wagte sie es, ihre Augen zu schließen und sich völlig diesem Gefühl, das seine Berührungen auslösten, hinzugeben. Doch während ihr Gesicht seine Aufmerksamkeit genoss, begannen ihre Hände, sich kalt zu fühlen. Sie fühlte, wie er zusammenzuckte, als sie ihre Hände hob und an seine Brust legte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung kehrten seine Hände zu ihren zurück und führen sie wieder hinunter, während gleichzeitig seine Lippen ihre fanden.

Es war nur ein Hauch von einer Berührung, als sich ihre Lippen trafen, und doch war es für Teresa wie ein Feuerwerk aus Emotionen, das ihr den Atem raubte, noch bevor Patrick sie überhaupt richtig geküsst hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und ihre Hände umklammerten seine noch fester, um wenigstens sich selbst das Gefühl zu geben, etwas zu festhalten zu haben, als seine Lippen begannen, ihre zu liebkosen. Es war ein zärtlicher, liebevoller, beinahe fragender Kuss, der nichts von dem Verlangen, das sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, beinhaltete. Er schmeckte wie der Sommer, wie Sonne und Regen - wärmend und gleichzeitig erfrischend.

Doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, das ihren Körper durchfuhr, als er den Kuss vertiefte. Seine Hände ließen ihre abermals los und bewegten sie dazu, es ihm gleich zu tun und ihn zu umarmen, als seine starken Arme ihren Körper einschlossen und dicht an den seinen zogen. Der Kontakt ihrer Körper machte jedes ihrer Nervenenden hochsensibel; sie fühlte seine muskulöse Form und die Hitze seines Körper verbrannte sie beinahe.

Seine Zunge suchte nach Einlass, den sie nur bereitwillig gewährte - jedoch hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Entscheidung sie ihrer Sinne völlig berauben sollte. Zumindest ihrer mentalen Sinne, denn ihre physischen waren noch immer präsent. Es war ihr Instinkt, der sie dazu brachte, ihn in Richtung der Couch zu dirigieren, bevor ihre Beine ihren Dienst versagen konnten.

Der letzte Gedanke, den sie in der Lage sein würde sich am nächsten Morgen in Gedächtnis zu rufen, war, dass sich bereits seine Küsse anfühlten, als würde er sie nach allen Regeln der Kunst lieben. Und vielleicht war es, als er sie sanft auf die Couch legte und sie dabei nicht aus seiner Umarmung entließ, gut, dass sie nicht mehr darüber _nachdenken_ konnte, wie es dann wohl anfühlen musste, wenn er diese Kunst auf ihren ganzen Körper anwandte...

ENDE


End file.
